As a conventional surface-mount type optical semiconductor device, a surface-mount type light-emitting diode is known in which a wiring pattern having a terminal portion is formed on a package base, and a light-emitting element is bonded face down on the wiring pattern (see, for example, Patent Document 1). FIG. 5 shows a surface-mount type light-emitting diode 101 described in Patent Document 1.
In FIG. 5, reference numeral 102 indicates a base formed of a ceramic material made of alumina, aluminum nitride, boron nitride or the like. On one surface of the base 102, a wiring pattern 103 is formed by etching a copper foil. On the other surface of the base 102, a terminal portion 104, onto which a mounting circuit board (not shown) is to be attached, is formed by plating with a conductive material, printing/baking of a conductive material, or the like. The wiring pattern 103 and the terminal portion 104 are connected electrically to each other. Onto the upper surface of the base 102, a lamphouse 105 surrounding the wiring pattern 103 is bonded, forming a recess 106.
On the wiring pattern 103 of the base 102 configured as above, bumps 107 are formed with gold, solder or the like. By bonding the bumps 107 to the electrode pads of a light-emitting element 108 by ultrasonic welding, the light-emitting element 108 is mounted. After the light-emitting element 108 is mounted, the recess 106 is filled with a transparent resin 109, which is then cured by heating. Thus, a surface-mount type light-emitting diode is formed.
Patent Document 1: JP 2003-37298A